Ice Age: Continental Drift
Ice Age: Continental DriftIce Age 4 Announces Title and Release Date - WorstPreviews.com (working title, and also known as Ice Age 4) is the upcoming fourth installment in the Ice Age series. The sequel was announced on May 5th, 2010 and is scheduled to be released on July 13th, 2012. It will be released in digital 3D where available. The film is being made by Blue Sky Studios and will be distributed by 20th Century Fox.Ice Age: Continental Drift is Coming Summer 2012 - ComingSoon.net This will be the first Ice Age film to use the new 20th Century Fox logo first seen in 2009's Avatar and the second Ice Age installment that will use digital 3D. Plot details are yet to be announced. According to IMDB, it is a comedy-romance film. Cast The following cast has been comfirmed as of June 17th, 2010 and onward.Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego and Scrat -Toon BarnIce Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Full cast and crew - Internet Movie DatabaseRay Romano, John Leguizamo and Denis Leary are in negotioations as Manny, Sid and Diego.Denis Leary's back! Popwatch.ew.com Peaches is seen on the teaser poster as a teenager, so she must going to be in the film, Jennette McCurdy is going to be the voice of the teenage Peaches. Crash and Eddie are also seen on the teaser poster, so Seann William Scott is expected to reprise Crash and Josh Peck will reprise his role. According to the cast at IMDB, Scratte is to return and be voiced by Karen Disher. Carlos Saldanha is to return as Egbert and Yoko. But time will tell if these charaters will make an appearence. According to IMDB, Avril Lavigne is the expected voice of Shelly. Development The first details of the sequel were reviled on January 10th 2010 when The New York Times reported that Blue Sky was working on a fourth film, and was in negotiations with the voice cast.Blue Sky Studios Takes Aim at Big Names in Animated Film - The New York Times Fox later confirmed on May 5th, 2010 that Ice Age: Continental Drift would be released on July 13th, 2012.Fox sets 3D 'Ice Age' sequel - Variety Carlos Saldanha and Michael Thurmier will return as the directors and John Powell will once again compose the musical score. The visual effects are being done by Dan Cayer who is the compositing supervisor of Blue Sky Studios. Lori Forte is also returning to produce the film. It was stated here that the Ice Age: Th4w rumor was finally proven false when this movie was announced. Michael Berg, Jason Fuchs and Mike Reiss are the writers of the film. Ari Rubenstein is the lead compositor of the film. Ray Romano, John Leguizamo and Denis Leary are now in negotiations as Manny, Sid and Diego. According to IMDB, John E. Hurst is the story board artist, and story artist. Florian Perret is the character modeler for the film also according to IMDB. Ari Rubenstein is also the lead compositor for the film. Nash Dunnigan is now announced as the art-director and James Palumbo is now announced as the co-editor of the film. References and notes External links *Ice Age: Continental Drift at the Internet Movie Database *Ice Age: Continental Drift at the Big Cartoon Database *Ice Age: Continental Drift at Box Office Mojo Category:Movies